vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|The Earthshaker= |-|Dreadbeard= |-|London Conspiracy= |-|King of the Deep= |-|Poolseidon= Summary Deep beneath the turbulent tides of the ocean lingers a God of idle rage. What must it be like to live forever in the shadow of your brother? To be denied again and again that which you desire, despite the power of the wrathful seas at your command? So Poseidon broods on his throne at the ocean floor. As a child, Poseidon and his brother, Hades, were consumed by their father, Cronus. Powerless to escape, it was left to mighty Zeus to free them and slay their patron. Together, they defeated the last of the Titans and ushered in a new age of dominance for Olympian Gods, but their freedom, their very lives, Zeus would never let either brother forget were owed to him. Even as the heavens, the underworld, and the seas were divided among them, Zeus positioned himself as king of all, and what was Poseidon to do but be thankful he had been spared a fate in his father’s belly? So he retired to his new realm and began the pursuit of gathering worshippers. Soon rose a great ocean front city of mankind, and Poseidon presented himself as their God, but another had already come, Athena, Zeus’ daughter. A competition was held – each God would offer a gift and the people would select their sponsor. Confident, Poseidon drove his Trident, a trophy from the battle against the Titans, into the ground and a limitless spring emerged, but the people found the water salty and undrinkable. Athena extended her hand and a graceful olive tree rose from the earth. Wood, food, and oil, all from one gift. The people decided and the city was called Athens. It may be that Poseidon never desired greatness as Zeus did. Had his father never consumed him, had he never been made God of the Sea, had his brother never crowned himself King of the Gods, Poseidon might have lived contentedly, but that chance is gone. Now, with the very tides at his command, an army of sea beasts at his back, and the formidable Kraken at his call, the glowering God of the deep seeks to quench his thirsty rage and plunge all the world in endless, wrathful seas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Poeseidon, God of the Oceans Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Oceans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Beast Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control sea creatures like the Kraken), Statistics Amplification (Via Changing Tides and Trident) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Somewhat comparable to Zeus albeit weaker than him. Superior to most regular gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Zeus) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal Class+ (Can easily harm regular gods and is capable of facing gods like Zeus) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from other gods) Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite Range: Likely Continental (Can cover the world in water) Standard Equipment: His Trident. Intelligence: High. Has ruled the Seas for Thousands of Years. Weaknesses: Claims that too much time on dry land will weaken him. Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Trident Users